


贝克汉姆的秘密

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 这是一个小小的无厘头喜剧想法，我把它写成文存放在这，因为涉及人物很多，而且我不知道还会有谁出场，我并不想打上长长的标签，所以只有标题啦！毕竟只是喜剧呀！以及！即使有阻拦也无法阻挡我奔向创作的决心！我爱AO3！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由于我对涉及人物的不熟悉，会有OOC存在，不过这是喜剧*耸肩*  
> 由于我对一些名人，例如贝克汉姆夫人并不了解，我进行了一些原创角色加工，为了使情节更加流畅，假设这里是个平行世界吧。  
> 我把这个作品放在这里，有空就会更新，当做存稿，咳*也许没人在看也说不定*  
> 没什么要警告的，但注意！也许包含对特朗普的各种调侃！  
> 就这些啦！

每个故事都有一个开始，一般这个开始不论大小，都决定了事情大致的走向。

一切的开始，都要从社交网络说起。

维多利亚的秘密内衣秀因为内幕停播后，很多人愤怒不已。

一个很喜欢超模们的小助理看了报道后无比愤慨，她看到了一些人发的性别歧视言论后火冒三丈。

“她们选择只穿内衣站在那赚钱，她们自找的。”

小助理转发了这条，怒气冲冲:“如果是男孩们这么做！我猜你们就不会这样说了！对么？”

她休息了一会，更加愤怒了，她又发了一条:

“如果有维多利亚的秘密，那就应该也有贝克汉姆的秘密！给我们看看那个！”

她不知道自己为什么发这句话，她只是想到了就说出来，然后事情就那样发生了。

事情是这样的，这个小助理很能干，但不知为什么她有一个注定的命运，就是一直只是个优秀的助理，在好莱坞这地方其实也算很幸运。

期间她认识了很多人，名人，有些友善并有趣的和她互关了社交网络，鉴于她不怎么发言，一些乐于上网的名人早就忘了列表里有她。

其中一个，嘎嘎女士，在午饭时刷新页面看到了这条消息。

她没想那么多，“为什么不呢？”这就是全部了，她点了个赞。

然后雪球滚动，她的歌迷和追随者们在下面艾特了维多利亚贝克汉姆。

此时维多利亚还不知道这件事，但贝克汉姆知道了，小的贝克汉姆，罗密欧贝克汉姆。

贝克汉姆家族中叛逆的阿森纳枪手，听着音乐，准备出去运动运动。

男孩打开手机，有个哥们发了条私信给他“快看看这个，伙计，LOL”，然后他发现有很多人对他父亲的秘密很感兴趣，理论上他不该做任何事，但他转发了。

这是没有经历过思考的事，他转发了，附带一个(ﾟOﾟ)的表情，然后他又删除了。

但网络会以疯狂的方式留下踪迹，截图是最普遍的一种。

这一天美国人发现贝克汉姆的秘密被刷上了话题前三，他们没想那么多，直接就加入了，因为很有趣。

川普也一向是这样做的，选出这样的总统也许会对所有人的行为模式产生影响，川普，这个网瘾甚重的美国总统，我不知道白宫是怎么同意让他自由上网的，奥巴马那时候甚至都没有自己的手机。

他看了看国民热烈的在讨论什么，他在记者会的又一番豪言壮语甚至已经没人有兴趣特意去找出笑点，现在大家都在讨论一个英国人和他的内衣。

他发现他成了陈年老梗，又一个开始让人笑不出来的喜剧表演者。

他带上这个话题标签，发了条“足球没什么可看的”。

本来他想发足球运动员没什么可看的，以表达被挤下头条的总统的愤怒和一个橄榄球球迷对足球的不屑，运动员这几个字忘记写了，他发了出去，然后假装这就是正确的原稿。

满屏都是嘲讽，包括美国男女足的队员，肯定有人被惹火了，发了一连串的便便表情符号作为回答。

现在这事彻底火了，维多利亚发现整个世界都在讨论他丈夫的秘密花园，和其他只是觉得有趣的人不一样，她思考了，然后发现这事火遍全世界，有些人在讨论足球运动员——那些看起来特别辣的，和他们代言过的广告。

冬歇期闲得发慌的球迷们踌躇徘徊，因为病毒被关在家里的也不在少数，川普这次正好重拾时事热点，但他不是中心。

一切都是关于时机的，世界各地休假的球员发了些调侃，或者干脆是自己只穿沙滩裤的照片，C.罗纳尔多先生上星期的内衣广告下面充满了“请参加贝克汉姆的秘密”。

这事时机第一点在于，这时候人真的都很闲，人在闲着时干的事自己都理解不了。

他们只想要“有趣”这个感觉。

第二点在于，维多利亚贝克汉姆是个善于把握与利用时机的人。

于是她琢磨着有了个计划。

大卫贝克汉姆从早上起床开始就莫名的背后发凉，这是一种自然而然的预感，就像有股缠绕在后颈吹着的风。

他揉着脖子认为是睡觉姿势出了问题，挨个亲了孩子后吃完饭去忙自己的事情，然后他亲爱的妻子进来了，眼睛里闪着熟悉的那种光。

后脖颈的那股风现在钻进了脑子里。

———————————

一开始并不是想做足球界专场的，真的，大卫已经知道自己如果这么干了会有什么后果。

“天呐那个浮夸的“球员”！”

“他想什么呢？别瞎搞足球了！”

“小心把那位老人气到！”

“哦…又来了…不…”

是的，这种声音会爆发出来，这并不合适。

球员即使有时间和兴趣，教练也可能会不满。

大卫陷入了不好的回忆。

“现在可是社交网络时代了”罗密欧冒了出来“想想冰桶挑战！”

罗密欧被赶出门外。

他的话引起思考，但冰桶挑战？那是为了慈善。男性内衣秀？那可能会被评判的够呛，一些人不会买账，一些人不想掺和——而且我不想陈词滥调，无论你承不承认，现在的社会气氛中你不能轻易提起争取权益之类的话题了，人们会无端的愤怒，为了每天的破事，很多人没那么好了，他们只是想让事情有趣，疏解压力。

并不是说他们不在乎正确的权益，他们只是受够了到处充满怨气，会有人趁机不停抱怨，包括媒体。

如果真的要用这个理由，那就得聪明点。

既不能毫无意义，也不能扯的让人翻白眼。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以这里是第二章，我还在思考如何继续，我知道这很扯，请把这当做一个非常脱线的喜剧，我希望在这种时刻能逗乐一些人|｡･㉨･)っ♡
> 
> *因为工作，更新时间大概会很随意*

第二天清晨，失眠半宿的万人迷先生得到了对策和安抚，冰桶挑战也曾经被质疑浪费水资源，所以有些地方用其他东西或可循环方法代替了，而且我们不必那么正经。

在早餐的桌上这个话题继续。

“还记得冰桶挑战么，初衷很好，但当然会引起质疑，总会有人不满，看看那些标题《别让慈善成为一种狂欢》《美国加州面临干旱天气 “冰桶挑战”被批浪费水》《河南重旱区民众拿水桶聚集抗议冰桶挑战》《巴勒斯坦版「冰桶挑戰」 粗硬瓦礫取代冰水》…”咀嚼的声音“我知道不该把工作拿到餐桌上，但相信我这很有趣…嘿把你的蔬菜吃掉孩子，我看见了！”

大卫老实听着下面的话，看起来有人已经嗨起来了。

“他们被批评是因为浪费和娱乐慈善初衷，但我们的中心就是狂欢！男色狂欢！”她单手挥舞了一下“可以让很多人参与，社交网络使人疯狂亲爱的，然后我们加上慈善募捐，例如贴上捐款链接，去找个目标，也许不止是体育明星！”她闪闪发亮的瞳孔里浮现出掀起世界性疯狂的海浪“是的，女性权益，我们要提到那个，还有生病的孩子们，他们会因此得到实打实的关怀，病痛和灾害中人们更需要娱乐，社交网络娱乐！每个人都会感到开心！”

“不止维基百科会记住你，十年前的那代人老了，你会需要年轻人记住你的名字。”

维多利亚啜饮一口，做了个结束。

大卫叹了口气，他躲不过去了，倒不是说他拒绝留名和流行，他只是想逃避那个话题。

“所以足球要加入对么？”

“没错，看看特朗普，干得漂亮，如果这事很火，没准他也会穿比基尼来一段！”

在坐的人都为这话停顿了一秒，想象总是自顾自的浮现。

“呕…妈妈！我们还在吃早餐！”

“…抱歉，快让我们忘记这个。”

更多细节被讨论，“像冰桶一样点名？”

天呐不，绝对不会被媒体饶过。

而且这事到底要怎么发生？冰桶挑战很简单，而这个，总不能真的搞个内衣秀，那会成为小丑。

然后细节来了。

“现在很多人很无聊，低落和愤怒会引起骚乱，但我们有网络！这可以变成社交网络上的那种事！转移注意力让他们沉迷娱乐并记住你，颂扬你，还可以做慈善。”

“…例如我发一个…”大卫吐出一口气“打着贝克汉姆的秘密的…嘿别笑宝贝，咳，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也忍不住了，咳，所以我发一个打着…标签的视频。”

“没错。”

“在里面我穿上，呃…”

“性感内衣，你可以挑我的。”

“然后走台步？”

“或者不止，重点是性感男人，只穿内衣，你可以走台步，唱歌（大卫:“等一等…”），或者跳舞，你甚至可以踢足球。”

“……哦宝贝，你知道这事会变成什么样的。”

“我也爱你，是特朗普把这事搞火的，让你的老朋友们帮帮忙，一群黑羊里的其中一只就不会引人注目。”

大卫喝掉一杯水，给了妻子一个吻，开始思考这事怎么办？

“别忘了汤姆克鲁斯！”

［总是要来的］他心想。

这是焦躁并跃跃欲试的一天，他需要先打几个电话，做个计划，弄个稿子和慈善对象，以及如何让事情更有趣。

打电话这部分他有点不太想经历。

“喂，啊，嗨！伊戈尔！请先别笑…我的秘密没被美国总统要求检查！事情是这样的……”

“不不不我没有疯，这个慈善有关，还有支持女性，而且我很想看你穿性感内衣！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈飞翔的圣卡西一定要背大翅膀才行！等等等等不要挂！”

“是的，是的，很有趣，你想想，加入的人足够多，那么有些人必须出现，否则就是没种，或者有些人单纯的就是想出来秀，你知道都有谁。”

“帮我一把！而且你难道不想看有些人穿内衣出洋相么？我敢保证有人会不刮毛就出现，想想那个！”

“万分感谢兄弟，这是为了孩子们，是的我当然明白，所以你也许可以帮我问问布冯？或者其他门将？我知道你们私下里有联系，拜托。”

“那个可怜的卡里乌斯，他身材也很不错，让他也来吧，那可怜人需要撑过心理阴影，现在这时代什么都会被拿出来回放，虽然我这个位置会很喜欢这样的门将…抱歉我的错，所以你会帮忙的是么伊戈尔，谢谢我爱你兄弟！”

挂了电话的大卫摊在沙发上背后全是汗。

“哦…上帝…这事要来了…”

他说。

#贝克汉姆的秘密#

这标签里还会出现无数穿花式内衣的男人，首当其冲的是他本人。

大卫捂住脸，在混乱的幽默感里苦恼的笑出了声。


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微更新一点点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我从没搞过慈善，所以肯定会有不合逻辑的地方，但我参与过，大概知道怎么捐款吧*沉思*  
> 总之还是那句话，喜剧别太较真*望天吹口哨*  
> 有混乱的人物关系预警，这么说吧，所有人和所有人没准都有关系，任何人和任何人都可能会有过一段，只要他们见过面或一起踢过球，嘿！这代表没准某个平行宇宙中他们已经结婚了！
> 
> 如果你接受这个，那就没有其他什么警告了(๑•̀㉨•́ฅ✧

自从这事提上日程后人们都很激动，据说每当有一个人发布了视频到ins，或者脸书，或者推特上（很多人可能会都发）之后，观看人数超过十万就会有一比钱捐给慈善机构，超过一百万这笔钱翻倍，超过一千万再翻倍，总之以此类推。

至于参与者，愿意来的都可以试试，不过看在点击率上，名人参与显然更有用，更何况特朗普说了那句“足球没什么可看的”后有些人攒着劲呢。

“所以说…”拉莫斯看着坐在他面前握着水杯的卡西“我们要穿情趣内衣——”

卡西打断他“只是内衣，漂亮点的内衣。”

拉莫斯搓着手指“所以我们要穿漂亮内衣，只穿内衣，然后拍视频”卡西望向天花板“这太有意思了伊戈尔！真不敢相信你不但答应了还来让我们加入，我们曾经严肃认真的队长伊戈尔被你怎么了！”

“我只是想为了慈善帮忙。”

“你知道他这是为了拖所有人一起下水，在球员中好不那么突出，以及这家伙肯定在指望着看很多人笑话。”

卡西这时候也有点后悔，但他已经答应了，而且拉下水的人越多，他就越安全，他拿起杯子喝了水叹了口气“大卫说他欠我一次。”

“哦，所以他欠你一次口交？照你的牺牲程度起码也要全套才行。”

卡西差点呛死在杯子里“不——什，为什么你会想到那去，他只是说欠我一次！”

“因为我知道你们有段历史，”双队长在身的拉莫斯这两年胆子越发肥了，开卡西玩笑熟门熟路得很“而且他这人说欠你一次那肯定会是很棒的口交。”

卡西看着挤眉弄眼的拉莫斯，用肯定的语气诧异道“所以说他欠过你一次，什么时候？”

“不是我，但我不能告诉你是谁，那人也欠我一次，所以在床上告诉我了。”

卡西心想欧洲足球真是乱的像个卡戴珊派对，说起卡戴珊…

“你们那新来的阿扎尔，你去让他也试试。”

拉莫斯意外的看了一眼卡西，很快他就明白了“啊哈，那个屁股，我有时候简直没法不盯着看！”他点头同意“这小子肯定适合丁字裤之类的。”

卡西叹了口气。

拉莫斯疑惑不解“怎么了？你在担心穿内衣？”

“不，不是，我在担心其他人会不会来。”

拉莫斯回过神来“嘿！我可还没说我要参与呢！”

卡西盯了他一眼，往后靠在沙发上“我想办法让皮克也来。”他想了想“穿星球大战的金色比基尼。”拉莫斯惊呆了似的看着他“你穿什么可以自己挑。”

拉莫斯半天没动，他的嘴先回过神来，控制不住表情越咧越大“所以你加入么？”

“我加入！所以什么时候？而且我们干什么，穿内衣…跳舞？唱Waka Waka ？”他还扭了两下。

“随便，你甚至可以颠球，但那你得挑厚布料的那种穿，不然观众会看见其他在颠的“球”。”

“嘿，所以这代表你想象过那画面了，三个球在“颠”…”

“在某些队员们不穿内裤就套球裤的那些日子里我经常看见这个！”卡西搓了搓脸“所以你和皮克，你们是我准备说服的第一批，来吧，下一个是谁？”

拉莫斯开始觉得这事很有趣了，当你的朋友们和你一起倒霉“别忘了托雷斯他们。”

“所以你来说服他们吧，剩下的人。”卡西站起身。“而我现在去说服皮克为你穿上金色比基尼。”他小声嘟囔了些别的，听着像“还有我那群可怜的同行。”

“什么？！”拉莫斯看他直接要走也站了起来“你这么和他说他肯定不会答应————而且你不能直接就把这活丢给我，他们没准不会听我的。”

卡西走出门前回头笑了起来“你是队长了，尽你最大的努力！Sese，我欠你一次，这样怎么样？”

门关上了，传来一句“算全套！”

拉莫斯站在那呆立几秒，心情五味杂陈，有种意大利人得到了免费披萨大餐却发现这玩意上有层菠萝的复杂心情。

“好吧…”他掏出手机嘟囔着，耳朵越变越红“为了全套，很公平。”他看着列表里的一个个名字，幻觉中仿佛听到了很多歇斯底里的狂笑和质疑“你起码欠我两次，伊戈尔！”他朝着门那又喊了一声。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像有点乱？  
> 没错，我也这么觉得XD但很有趣不是么。  
> 这会是个充斥着误会和黄色笑话的喜剧，没错，以及人物关系是我唯一要警告的，任何人和任何人都可能会有搞在一起或搞在一起过！
> 
> 如果你接受这个，那就没什么可怕的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我甚至不知道这玩意会写多长，但我决定慢慢来，谁知道下一次更新会在何时*吹口哨*
> 
> 我不自觉的迫害了卡西，非常抱歉，但实在太有意思了*咳咳咳*
> 
> 下一章猜猜卡西用什么成功劝皮克穿上莱娅公主的金色比基尼？
> 
> 以及那个导致“欠一次”事件发生的到底是谁？

库尔图瓦答应的很干脆。

当皇家马德里的队长告诉你“答应这个或者我们下一场全都去射门——但别担心我们肯定进的会比丢的多，没准会是个精彩的三比二。”时，你没有剩下任何余地。

库尔图瓦玩着手套，明明是大高个，此时却像个小可怜一样窝在休息室角落里，掏出手机看了看门将群聊。

开屏就看到卡西利亚斯在试着拖所有人进泥潭。

［去他的！］库尔图瓦想［我铁定是下水了，其他人最好也都进来！］

哦，这个小可怜他黑化了。

拉莫斯在艰难的头脑风暴后决定先从马德里下手，在库尔图瓦顺从他温柔的劝说答应后他稍微松了一口气。

至于国家队他暂时只想到了一招。

那就是告诉一个人说基本所有人都加入了，包括卡西，皮克，Sese等等，他夸大一下人数，最好扩大到半个足坛……等等！他有办法了！

托雷斯接了电话，他感到了深深的茫然。

“什么是男子足球内衣秀世界杯？这是什么？！什么叫所有人都加入了？！”

托雷斯捏着鼻梁“Sese，说实话，你是不是磕了什么。”

“什么？不！听着，他们迟早会都入伙，事情是这样的………”

托雷斯听着拉莫斯絮絮叨叨，觉得自己还在梦里。

但他灵光一闪，在拉莫斯说到“所以记得把你的英国朋友们也拉进来这可是叫#贝克汉姆的秘密#我觉得那群闷骚肯定有兴趣…”时，托雷斯脑海中出现了些分级过高的画面。

是的，是的，托雷斯有着天使般乖孩子的面容，但他心里另外还住着小恶魔托雷斯。

“哈……这倒是挺有意思…”

拉莫斯停下了惊慌的解释，生怕电话那头的托雷斯已经戳破了这个老把戏，然后他就需要欠上托雷斯起码十次才能请他加入这个泥坑。

“所以最后的捐款应该会有很多？”

“是的，如果是我们的话，可以肯定会有很多。”  
拉莫斯内心庆幸，幸好托雷斯是真正的天使。

真正的天使坏笑起来“好的，那么我加入，你刚刚是不是说大半个足坛都加入了？可以肯定？”

拉莫斯吞了吞口水“那当然！”［反正是早晚的事儿］他心想。

“包括C罗他们？”

拉莫斯迟疑了一会“…但我不能肯定梅西。”拉莫斯琢磨着这事怎么和CR7说他才能答应，或者不用说他自己就会加入，看看他那些广告！这可是他的主场！

“那太好了”托雷斯看着墙，像是把目光停在那好翻阅着自己脑海里的图像，就像夏洛克“我会帮你多叫几个人的。”

［还挺顺利］拉莫斯挂了电话后放松许多［看来老把戏永远好用］他继续联系其他人。

而托雷斯，终于结束畅想的托雷斯发了条购物链接给杰拉德，附注:你喜欢哪个？

莫名收到了看起来就很弯的内衣店的链接，杰拉德握着手机有些激动【这是惊喜么？】他回复。

托雷斯:【是的，大惊喜，挑个喜欢的，明天回家时站稳了别慌。】

托雷斯愉快的买了两套，那句话怎么说来着？  
“你永远不会独行。”  
他会保证万事皆是如此。

而卡西利亚斯在他亲爱的同事群里，意大利人意外的好说服，他并没有像其他人一样用莫名其妙的表情刷屏，或者重复的发WTF，他非常干脆的同意了，几乎算得上带了个好头。

卡西不禁心声感激，他私聊中给布冯发了条“谢谢，吉吉，算我欠你一次。”发出去才想起拉莫斯科普的“欠一次”中的潜规则说法，又觉得不妥，但对方已经看到了。

【别客气，小意思，你实在太慷慨了。】

卡西有种不妙的预感。

果不其然下一句发了过来。

【所以回头我们约在哪？】

卡西利亚斯汗如雨下。

而对面的布冯等了半天的回复，终于等到卡西的【就上次赛后我们一起去喝一杯旁边的那家吧，我喜欢那的水压。】

【没问题】布冯回复，同时有些纳闷，卡西说欠他一次，这很好理解，一次约会，好食物和两个世界级门将的畅谈，他什么都可以放心的和卡西聊，他们也互相理解，多么舒适的感觉。

但伊戈尔为什么要约在酒店？因为那里的水压从未见过的棒？

酒店也不错，布冯点着头，起码隐私性不错，还可以叫厨房送红酒鹅肝什么的。

而卡西利亚斯长叹一声，悲哀于自己究竟是怎么掺和进这一堆破事的，他给大卫贝克汉姆发了条没头没尾的消息。

【感谢上帝吧你不知道我都牺牲了些什么！就为了这一摊子破事！你起码欠我十次！十次！】

大卫揉着眼睛看着消息，哦？

【好吧，十次，谢谢亲爱的伊戈尔，你是个真正的好哥们】

“怎么了爸爸？”他其中一个儿子问他。

“哦，是我的朋友帮了我一个大忙，他说我欠他十次。”

“十次什么呢？爸爸？”

“我也不知道”大卫耸肩“随便什么吧，就当十个愿望，我肯定大部分都能满足。”

［只要别像上次那个那么过分，他喉咙可是痛了很久，还要骗所有人说他感冒了。］

大卫心有戚戚的想，那混蛋可别把这事到处说。

拉莫斯正集合皇马的人聚会，他想先商讨搞点劲爆的一举干掉巴萨，成为点击率最高的，起码高过巴萨。

哦他们肯定会参加的，早晚的事。

拉莫斯机智的未雨绸缪，同时心里美滋滋。

［这事意想不到的简单啊，伊戈尔还欠我一个全套］思及此处他开心的吹了个口哨。

距离视频上传开始还有两天。

而他们的各种“欠一次”活动，肯定是约在结束之后。

上帝保佑圣卡西。

他正一边忙于回复安抚炸了锅的门将群，一边思考着怎么说服皮克穿金色比基尼，他准备先买一件拿给他以防他同意后忽然又改变主意。

到此时他已经快要心如止水，只想着把所有人拉下水好感觉没那么糟，起码要对得起他不小心欠出去的一大堆“欠一次”。

嘿所以说这该死的语言深层含义到底是从哪先开始的？！

从某个捅过万人迷先生的喉咙又被皇马SR4按在了床上的人，很显然。

但他可没提过“欠一次”的深层语言含义在欧洲足坛是公认的“我欠你一次口交”，他只是利用了这个模糊的语境实现愿望而已。

而拉莫斯实际上也没这么说，但后面发生的一系列事情让卡西开始坚定的这样认为，他再也不会随便对别人说“嘿，谢谢，算我欠你一次！”了。

啊哈，可怜的圣卡西，即使他退役了，也逃不过被后卫坑个底掉，这实在是命运弄人。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧和之前一样，需要警告的只有混乱的关系和配对，任何人和任何人都有可能，如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我依旧不知道这玩意会写多长，取决于你们都想看什么。  
> 别太认真，这只是个无下限的喜剧。  
> 他们穿漂亮的内衣做什么会戳到你呢？  
> *注意，PG13以内*

卡西用指尖捻着那件东西“如果你想胜利”他说“那你就需要来点狠的！”严肃的如同手中拿着的是世界杯决赛的首发名单。

皮克看着那件金色的丝丝缕缕的玩意陷入了呆滞，事情究竟是怎么发展成这样的？

他到底是为什么要用穿莱娅公主的金色比基尼的方式来赢得西班牙国家德比？！

“想想吧！”卡西说“Sese可是要穿第五元素那件白色绷带！”［对不起Sese，但我既然已经欠你一次了…］卡西努力不让自己笑出声“别给西班牙男人丢脸！”他语气严肃的说。

让我们把时间倒转回卡西和皮克说“嗨，听说了最近的新闻么？”之前，卡西利亚斯在路上那点时间里抓紧找对策，人常说急中生智，车窗外小狗大喊大叫着惊醒了大脑陷入空白在发呆的人，卡西立马想到了一个经典的老办法。

怎么样？你是不是觉得这句话有点耳熟？

没错，和拉莫斯的老办法一样，卡西也想到了这招，告诉皮克其他人都加入了之类，但他的方向有一点不一样。

他要想办法通过皮克，把巴萨也搞下水。

不是他自满，而是西甲的地位确实举足轻重，而在西甲当中巴塞罗那和皇家马德里就是重量级明星，当他们都下水了，通过内部联系外部消息，还有大卫给其他人打的电话（英格兰怕是已经完事了）基本就达成了目的。

这就是大卫的目的，他失眠一晚上想出来的对策。

把足球界整个拉下水，使一切没那么突兀的一箭射中大卫贝克汉姆本人，然后媒体再次死死抓住他“胡搞足球破坏竞技”把柄大喷特喷。

拍内衣照？小意思，这点事根本没什么，他只是对“在足坛搞商业化”这事有点心理阴影，倒不是说他怕了，但他完全不想成为火力集中点。

整件事里他才是最无辜的那个！那只是平常的一天，直到有个人想看看#贝克汉姆的秘密#而原因就是他老婆确实碰巧叫做维多利亚，甚至川普还添了一把火，把这件事搞到了世界级。

把画面从那一刻钟里抓狂的贝克汉姆身上拉回，卡西利亚斯认为自己想出了一个完美的点子，他步伐稳健起来，带着势在必得的气势开始前进。

他艾特了德赫亚，那个晕头转向中答应他的小伙子，告诉他【记得叫上朋友们】然后准备专注于皮克这事。

德赫亚愁绪万千的点开英超门将群，分享出去，让我们后面再提几大联赛如何逐渐沦陷这事。

总之，卡西敲了门，进了屋，坐在沙发上，就像他和拉莫斯的那次谈话一样，面前甚至也有一杯水。

他先是简明扼要的说明了整件事，加强了重要性和慈善的部分，告诉皮克“像个像样的西班牙男人一样！”然后掏出了那件金色比基尼。

皮克发出了一个短促的尖叫，像是被踩了一脚的鸡仔子。

“这他妈是什么？！”

“星球大战，莱娅公主穿过的那件比基尼，人类共有的性幻想之一，经典中的经典。”

然后就有了开头那段对话。

“可是！”皮克接过去看了看“这玩意装不下我的尺寸吧，看看它，就像一个布条。”

卡西也凑过去看了看“没关系，你看前后都有帘子呢，只要你别跳肚皮舞或者颠球。”

“为什么脖子上还有锁链？”

“为了还原经典，很显然。”

“可是，可是…”

“皇马已经在准备了，他们很有种的为了慈善一口答应了。”卡西看着皮克好像吃到了假蜂蜜的熊一样的表情有些心生不忍“而且你想想，塞尔吉奥可是连帘子都没有，第五元素！想想那个！”

“等…”

“就当是拍摄慈善日历，你穿上这玩意，拍个一到三分钟的视频，随便在里面干点什么都行，然后其他人看了，叮，可怜人拿到捐款，多简单的事情。”

皮克这时反应过来，他冷静的看着那件东西。

“你有目的。”

“是的，为了…”

“不是你说的那些，你另有目的，看看，你紧张的皱着眉呢，这事本该让你笑才对。”

“咳…总之他们已经入伙了，只是拍个视频，时代变了，只需要午后消食的时间随便拍拍。”

“穿着”皮克晃了晃手里那玩意“这种东西？”

“没错”卡西点头“这是贝克汉姆和川普引起的。”

皮克挑高了眉毛。

他们相对无言了一阵。

“皇马真的加入了？”

“明天下午就是上传时间了，在大卫传了第一个以后，你可以看看，谁要是落在后面，那么肯定是他自己的问题。”

“好”皮克把那玩意往裆部比了比“但是我要先看到塞尔吉奥的。”

“你明天会看到的。”

“我是说今晚。”皮克耍起了聪明“不然休想让我去帮你说服巴萨。”

“…他已经答应了，今天就要拍可能会引起疑问。”卡西闪烁其辞。

皮克决定打出那张牌，天知道这怎么就成了博弈局。

“里奥”他说“我会让里奥试试，不过别太期待，他可能会穿个老头背心假装那是吊带衫就完事了。”他眼神意味深长“但你知道这有什么作用，他加入了，那个人也会加入，那么所有人都会加入。”

一举定输赢，卡西只能点头。

忙碌的他又带着第五元素绷带装重返起点，但不得不说这一趟收获颇丰。

皮克看着那堆金色玩意琢磨了一会，掏出手机拍了一张发了个推。

“#贝克汉姆的秘密#我敢肯定明天获得的捐赠肯定会冲进前十！”附图:上面放了条颈环锁链的金色比基尼。

然后他在下面艾特了一堆人。


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧和之前一样，需要警告的只有混乱的关系和配对，任何人和任何人都有可能，如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我依旧不知道这玩意会写多长，取决于你们都想看什么。  
> 别太认真，这只是个无下限的喜剧。  
> 他们穿漂亮的内衣做什么会戳到你呢？  
> *注意，PG13以内*  
> 节日快乐！二更庆祝！  
> *然后天知道下次什么时候更新*  
> *逃跑*

在皇萨对骂群里正齐齐刷屏今天世界是不是有毛病时，卡西回到了故事开始的地方。

拉莫斯穿着一件紫红色到处都是开口的衣服打开了门，卡西闭了闭眼睛。

“上帝…”

“怎么样？我已经通知完他们了，明天每个人都要上传并且打上标签，这确实能干好事！”

拉莫斯把卡西拉进去。

“所以我就先买了一件试了试，我还没想好在视频里要干什么，不然就颠球好了。”

卡西左顾右盼。

“你怎么了伊戈尔？”

卡西摇了摇头“这太…普通了，Sese。”［他本来想说难看的］

他眼含怜悯“如果你穿这个，想想皮克穿了什么！你会以另一种方式输掉西班牙国家德比的！”

拉莫斯看了看身上那件丝质内衣“我觉得很好啊，伊戈尔你看！这可是当季最性感的情趣内衣！”

卡西眼中的怜悯快滴下来了“情趣内衣真的没必要Sese，人们要爆点和经典，你那个顶多会露点，说真的，你真的要给全世界表演如何“颠”三个球么？”

“什么？不！”

“你那件薄的别说遮住蛋蛋了，各种短毛都会戳出来！看着就让人性致全无！”

“真的么！”拉莫斯大惊“可是我只买了这个，内衣能有什么带花样还不情趣的？”

卡西暗中长舒了一口气，他志得意满的笑容下潜藏着不怀好意，拉莫斯肯定他看出来了。

卡西举起手里的袋子“所以我帮你选了合适的。”

拉莫斯怀疑的看了看袋子又看了看卡西，卡西利亚斯用严肃的目光盯回去，缓缓点头。

拉莫斯挠了挠丝绸裹着的屁股拿起袋子准备去一边换上。

“伊戈尔…”拉莫斯看着打开的袋子，把那东西用大拇指挑了出来“你知道么？”

“什么？”

“你现在欠Sese三次了。”

拉莫斯知道卡西肯定是有备而来，他不但打算把所有人都拖下水，还要让他们没脸互相嘲笑，他眼神涣散的知道自己无论如何逃不过去了，而且他想赢“全套的！三次！”

卡西在心里摊了摊手［看看我，我自从答应了大卫，就活在了深夜档肥皂剧里］

“好，Sese，所以快穿上，正好我来给你拍。”

拉莫斯的声音有点尖，活像是人憋着气时被吓到了“现在？！”

卡西利亚斯铁面无情“这是为了德比！”

拉莫斯深呼吸。

“为了他妈的德比和马德里！”

“还有西班牙！”

“和西班牙！”

天知道这些是怎么扯在一起的！

在拍摄活动以蜗牛进度完成时，皮克那条推特带了个好头，很多反正也已经准备要参加的人接连发推，带上了那个让他们爆笑出声的标签。

还有一天就开始了，他们都在挑选内衣，或者干脆穿老婆的。

这里得提一下卡西利亚斯拍摄现场插曲，拉莫斯为了公平起见要卡西也一起拍好，但卡西明显忘了自己也要穿这一茬。

他被套上了那件“太过普通”的紫红色到处都是开口的内衣，庆幸的是因为支持女性因素这次的内衣都是女式，也就是说是连体的。

裆部真的很勒。

只要他不转过身彰显同样被勒紧臀部的存在感，看上去顶多是辣眼睛。

拉莫斯笑的几乎没法继续拍摄。

而另一个地方的其他人还有些大问题，脱毛。

“我想我不脱也没关系，有些人喜欢毛毛！”

“只是腿毛，如果你要穿我的丝袜，那就得保证不刮坏它，放松！只要————一下”她狠狠撕下凝胶。

“啊——————哦…为什么我们不能用刀刮？”

“因为你是足球运动员，想想上次那个用刀刮腿毛结果感染停赛的人。”

“我开始后悔了。”

“已经晚了”他老婆笑着说“你推特都发完了。”

“来，我现在撕掉另一边——”

“等等等等等等啊————————嘶……”

“好了”丽莎拍了拍手“现在你穿上试试，我给你拍点有趣的。”

托马斯穆勒呲牙咧嘴的站起来“来吧！”

因为冬歇期的无聊，有些人真的是自发就加入了，甚至还觉得非常有趣。

他们的老婆也这样觉得。

所以目的基本已经达成，我们只需要等待着明天会看到些什么。

嘿，告诉我，你在期待看到些什么？


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊哈，要写的人可真多。
> 
> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！
> 
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。

第二天时间到了，如约而至，果然大部分人都加入了这事，大卫的好莱坞铁哥们汤姆克鲁斯也加入了，名人狂欢伙计们！

而足坛，褒贬不一，但这只是帅哥穿内衣之类的事情，又有谁会真的反对呢？

赞叹不已的倒是有很多，拍摄小插曲也是。

跟明显，一个人拍自己是有局限的，他没法保证自己一直在镜头里，最好的办法是找人帮忙。

一些人是一起拍的，或者一个一个来。

我得说上传的视频很辣，大都很成功，而插曲有时不止是爆笑的问题。

女式内衣，穿在身上，这事会让一些小伙子起反应，当你包裹在紧紧的透气性极佳的丝质内衣里时，这就有点太明显了。

而且还很色情，非常色情，伙计，专业黄片级别。

这其中的事儿我们番外再谈，总之他们都拍出了成品，上传了社交网络，成功引爆了那个糖果炸弹。

奥巴梅扬在该死的没有冬歇期的英超向德甲老伙计抱怨了几句，碰见罗伊斯他们在私下的群里聊这事，主要关于“托马斯穆勒觉得有搞头，他很喜欢这个想法，于是拉着德国队该死的要快活一下。”这个话题，很明显的，德甲蜜蜂不幸被成功激将，加入了足坛内衣秀慈善大军。

奥巴梅扬心生同情，他觉得这么多人已经加入了没什么大不了的，索性在一次做训练后直接掏出事先买好的内衣换上，让队友帮他拍两分钟。

那是一件毛线织的彩色内衣，胸罩黄粉黑三道，压在结实的肌肉上，造成了难以言喻的效果。

整个阿森纳都沉浸在了欢乐的海洋里。

“嘿！奥巴！跳个舞！跳个舞！”

然后莱诺进来了，他们的一门愣了一下，从包里也掏出了一件性感内衣。

“哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎！”

是的，这是奥巴梅扬的笑声，他捂着在彩色毛线胸罩遮挡下的胸膛，笑的快要背过气去，幸好拉卡泽特大力在背后给他拍着顺气。

“是特尔施特根，我说不加入，他在门将群里说我是一身排骨肯定没胆子…”莱诺咬牙切齿“明明是巴萨全队在梅西带头下不得不参与，还要拉我下水。”

正好，他们两个准备一个一个拍，阿森纳的其他球员现在都笑到了地上，然后贝莱林进来了，拿着第三件内衣，他看着打扮完毕的奥巴梅扬，攥紧内衣的莱诺，露出了了然的微笑。

这是个穿什么都面不改色的时尚宠儿，他一派坦然的态度把所有人拉回正轨，准备快点拍完了事。

“我要做些什么？”莱诺站在镜头前，在这两分多钟里无所适从。

“嘎嘎嘎嘎哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎嘎…”

大家纷纷出主意。

“踢口香糖！”

“跳舞！”

“唱歌！”

“学教练赛前鼓励！”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎…”

“随便什么，你甚至可以口含樱桃假装自己是樱桃巧克力！撑过这两分钟就行了！”贝莱林鼓励道。

说真的这是鼓励？

他最终面对镜头庄严的唱了首歌，怎么说呢。

听过14年那批德国人唱歌的都懂，印象确实深刻，可能这和紧张有点关系。

莱诺唱歌时声音都在打颤，他穿上了这件从女朋友那里偷拿的内衣才发现这玩意他妈的露出了屁股，结果损队友还不停的往他后面看，明明平时都没什么天天洗澡也都看到了，但这实在————太丢脸了…

就那么几句，唱完凑够时间就行，但最引人注意的不是歌声和性感内衣，而是听起来快要笑断气的奥巴梅扬。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎嘎唉哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

在背景里响了整整两分多钟！

在贝莱林跳舞那段里也是！

一向时尚的贝莱林竟然只穿了普普通通的内衣，他一甩头“天生丽质不需要太多装饰。”

大家开始嘘他。

在他跳舞那段里奥巴梅扬竟然还在笑，拉卡泽特忍不住诧异的盯着他的哥们，生怕他真的笑晕。

到奥巴梅扬了，他准备凑合凑合唱个歌吧。

他稳住情绪，一张嘴。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我忍不住哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎天呐我停不下来…”

大家全被他这种情绪带动的笑成了表情包。

奥巴梅扬几次深呼吸也只唱出了完整的三句半，剩下都在狂笑中渡过，推特下面的评论“刚刚这笑声的感染力害我掉了冰淇淋。”概括了大多数人的观后感。

意甲也沦陷了，布冯倒不觉得这有什么。

早些年的慈善日历，穿红色高跟鞋，这些有什么？只是穿穿而已。

这些东西在女士们身上很好看，那在男士身上也不会丑，只要别太害羞就行。

他是个有些年纪的人了，提起内衣第一个想起的是潮流一时的吊带袜，配上红色高跟鞋和胸罩…他见过那么穿的姑娘…等等…

那么就这样吧，毕竟他很喜欢！吊带袜也是男人的浪漫之一。

其实在17-18世纪的欧洲，吊带袜是专属于贵族男性的。当时的贵族圈子，奢侈的服饰是男人之间炫耀的资本，吊带袜也是其中之一。因为吊带袜讲究精致华美，袜口用蕾丝装饰，膝盖外侧有蝶结作装饰，袜带上甚至还被绣上金银珠宝，相当考究，这些复杂的设计和做工开销很大，普通人负担不起，只有皇室和贵族中的男性才穿得起，一直到20世纪中后期还有些人在穿。

现在它大多穿在女性身上，吊带袜代表了诱惑，而吊袜带则是诱惑的帮凶。

这对吊带常常指向裙摆深处，人们看不到的神秘地带。越是神秘，男人就越兴奋。

有人曾经说过：“吊袜带时代的女人，她们在内裤与丝袜之间，就是吊袜带发生作用那一段，大腿是裸露的。冬夜时分，与美女夜游，坐在车上，伸手去摸那一截大腿，虽约翰复生，亦将别著福音。”可见吊袜带以及那段裸露的大腿，对男人视觉产生的冲击力。

说这么多只是想证明，吊带袜不但在女性身上有这种效果，在男性身上也是。

布冯穿上那对黑色的长袜，不怎么透明，有丝绒般的触感。

红色的内裤套住他，加大码的依旧很紧，光滑的小块布料勒着，让他不禁呼出一口气，同样红色的袜带扣在腰上，红的边缘是黑色。

同样深红色的胸罩在胸前，和胸毛在一起本该诡异，但有种下流的诱惑力传了出来，那是一种本身的魅力和色情的氛围混在一起引起的荷尔蒙气息，他低着头穿上那双红色高跟鞋，看了看自己吹了声口哨，不禁回忆起年轻时和安德里亚度过的那些荒唐日子，抬起的双眼满是笑意。

“你准备在那站一天，还是帮我举起摄像头？”

迪巴拉有点站不住，他自告奋勇的来帮忙拍摄，本以为会很好笑，现在却需要夹紧腿。

［冷静冷静冷静］迪巴拉试着稳稳的举起手机［等会还得帮克里斯拍…］

他看着面前对着镜头和卡西打招呼并且对慈善发表小小演讲的布冯，试图把眼神随着他到处挥舞的双手移动，而不是盯着不该看的地方。

两分钟快结束了，他还在试着转移注意力，背后出现了有人走进来的声音，迪巴拉回过头，手机掉在了地上。

克里斯穿着足球宝贝版的葡萄牙球衣进来了，他明显是在敷衍这事，因为大家都加入了——包括梅西，甚至因为他和内衣的某种联系，所有人都认为他非得参加不可。

行，那他在这里了，穿着只到肋骨的胸罩版球衣，黑色内裤，球袜球鞋护腿板一应俱全甚至还是国家队原装的，了解他的人都会明白这种不情愿————但该死的，他还是很辣！

布冯走过来捡起了手机，幸好刚才的视频已经保存了（［他怎么穿着高跟鞋走的这么稳？！］）搂过迪巴拉亲了一口他的头，看向也对着他一身打扮愣住的克里斯。

“你准备在镜头前干点什么？”

这是个好问题，他能干什么。

他颠了颠球玩了几个花式然后抛了个媚眼，说几句鼓励的话，足够了，他的球迷还得疯狂好一阵子，为了那滴从胸衣里淌下来的汗，顺着分明的腹肌，一路溜进内裤边缘。

迪巴拉虽然躲过了这事，但说不好他加入没准会更好些，那句话说得对，这些东西在女士们身上很好看，那在男士身上也不会丑，在女士身上很性感，在男士身上也不太差。

他试图乱想转移注意力，想着梅西穿着那件巴萨主题的，和平时没什么不同，上衣一样短了半截，腹肌和纹身露出来，穿着过于小的内裤…绷紧在皮肤上，看起来就非常有弹性的臀部…嘿他还有幸摸过。

在布冯为C罗手机拍摄的这几分钟他们自得其乐互相调侃，一旁的迪巴拉则在想回头怎么找借口去浴室待两个小时。

如果能有人能一起去就更好了。

先把这漂亮的意大利风景线和血热的年轻运动员放在一边，刚刚提到的梅西也是不情不愿的掉下了水。


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二次更新！谁能想到！  
> 这一切确实使人兴奋，现在出场的人还不到我想写的一半那么多。
> 
> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！
> 
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。

梅西在皮克要笑不笑的走过来时就在警惕，这表情有种可怕的眼熟。

果不其然。

皮克软磨硬泡的把人硬是烦到答应他敷衍了事，答应的前提也是他说了“所有人！里奥，所有人都加入了，包括那群斑马中有皇家血统的，想想他们会说什么？”

梅西静静的看着皮克，皮克装模作样就是不和他对视，这么多年了，这种隔一阵就出现的心累，仿佛又一个他传过去的必进球被踢飞一样的感觉，他答应了，他还能怎么样？他不想被活活烦死。

他思考的路线同另一个人一样，准备穿国家队女式的踢两下球试试，然后当然，皮克阻止了他。

“你平时还不够心塞么，想想马拉多纳那嘴，现在在家里呢。”

然后他拿出了那件巴萨10号足球宝贝，皮克脑袋上又亮了个灯泡。

“阿根廷的可以让阿圭罗穿给你看。”

梅西还能怎么办？他穿上那玩意，用花式的脏话问候了皮克全身，能在场下把他逼成这样的还有谁？倒不是说他心里就没有想看热闹的意思了，他俩其实合得来也是有原因的。

毕竟也是曾经一起烧教练车不眨眼的人，但乐子开到自己身上来就不好玩了。

然后皮克用他们以身作则为由烦了一遍巴萨。

“伯纳乌的家伙们已经惦记着怎么超过我们了，这也是德比，想想吧！”他振振有词。

梅西自从骂完人就沉默的很，他将就着拍了那么个玩意，踢了踢球，反正他是梅西，还有那个臀部，无论如何点击率都会很高。

他看着皮克到处骚扰人，提出了正中靶心的问题。

“杰拉德，你穿什么拍？”

然后他们见证了那件一代人的世纪性科幻性幻想款式。

带锁链的莱娅公主金色比基尼奴隶装。

有人喃喃自语，感叹着不愧是你杰拉德皮克，皮克心想，我也没想到圣卡西是这样的卡西利亚斯。

他只好先穿上那个玩意先拍一个，把锁链套在脖子上垂下来后皮克有点浑身不自在，活像在什么德国黄片的现场，一会就会有个穿着性感绷带装的拉莫斯过来拉着他的链子让他跪下什么的……为什么是拉莫斯？！

他甩了甩头清醒一下，内裤确实买小了，他这个尺寸不可能有合适的。

好，手机对着他举起来了，皮克难得一见的有点窘迫，这画面怎么看怎么不对劲，金色比基尼勒紧胸口让他喘不过气，腿间垂下的两块布刮蹭着腿肚子痒痒的，裆也勒得紧，他快不能呼吸了。

他试着动了动，抬了抬左腿想来段热身动作。

嘣————————

一声弦断一样的短音响起，皮克觉得松快多了。

他低头看内裤顺着腿滑落到地上，沉默三秒。

一堆人在他旁边笑成不倒翁，皮克揉了揉自己的耳朵掩饰尴尬的笑起来“…起码我还有块布，只要站着不动对吧。”

“这可不行。”苏亚雷斯搭着梅西的肩膀憋着笑开腔了“得来段Waka Waka，你答应了的。”

第二天上传后拉莫斯在推特下疯狂的嘲笑了皮克。

“这是我见过最僵硬的Waka Waka，树都跳的比你灵活！看看那腿一动不动就像扎了根！就这你还想冲上前十！你连第十名狂笑的奥巴梅扬都赶不上！”

皮克秒回复:“看看你昨天的绷带装顶球吧，就像只智力障碍还遭遇了车祸的海豹！”

拉莫斯秒回复:“科斯塔排名都比你高！”

皮克秒回复:“皇马有人得到的捐款超过里奥了么？”

然后皮克手机响了。

“衣服你还留着么？”

“可能不完整了，但缺的正好，省了点步骤。”

“少废话！”拉莫斯对着电话低沉的说“我要扯着那根链子骑你！”

于是第五元素和星球大战的串场开始了。

因为PG13原则，让我们回过头看看昨晚卡西和拉莫斯发生了什么，在他们穿上绷带装和紫色连体内衣后。

拉莫斯坚持先给卡西拍，镜头晃动，因为他笑的停不下来。

拉莫斯买这件的时候确实觉得不错，但上身效果，尤其是卡西穿上，他看起来像个夜店里会在你膝盖上跳舞的，腰线衬托的很性感，但那些蕾丝花边无比喜感，而且还是那种紫，你知道我说的是哪种紫。

拉莫斯决定用头顶几个球，因为这衣服不适合抬腿踢什么，有东西会漏出来，你懂我意思吧？女士内衣没有地方用来装蛋蛋。

而卡西因为尴尬僵直了背，先是讲了些场面话，然后他放松一点，说起了这事的意义，感谢了朋友们也都加入给予的支持，绝口不提他是怎么把人一点点都坑进来的。

然后指责了大卫可着朋友先坑的习惯。

“可别忘了你还欠我十次。”卡西结束了他的视频。

然后他开始思考后天和布冯那事。

至于拉莫斯？他对自己也就嘴上先爽爽，更何况皮克那件衣服趁热出炉，他的心思已经跟着红布下若隐若现的长腿飞了。

他得先确定一下是不是确实是那意思，那天他回头冷静下来一想，万一不是——确实没人说这话潜规则就是这意思，一半是他猜的，总之他得先旁敲侧击的问问。

万一他进了屋下定决心去脱人家裤子，然后布冯惊慌失措了怎么办？

第二天卡西一个一个看着上传的视频，还偷偷存了几个，他看到了布冯的吊带袜。

他决定进了屋就下定决心去脱他裤子。


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！  
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。
> 
> 我的思绪在Netflix里脱缰，看任何情节都能想到这篇文的衍生物上去，于是我喝了杯酒开始更新。
> 
> 这是为了让人放松的喜剧，享受它(ง ˙ω˙)ว ♡

在同一时间，德甲的大家和谐自发排队在托马斯穆勒的带领下挨个跳坑，颇有些德国人整齐划一的架势。

而法国更有趣了，重点不在内衣，而在于是什么内衣。

如果你穿了件街边买的廉价货，纵使你长成阿波罗也依旧会有人评头论足。

“啊，你今天穿的像个美国人。”

以防你不知道，他正在骂你“穿的像家里就这么一件干净的衣服。”呢！

在这样的氛围下卡瓦尼掏出那件维密经典款，尤金尼亚穿过的，火红羽毛堆在两侧，用中间有宝石的黑色腰带系住，腰带后面托着长长的华丽披风，黑色丁字裤。

尽量还原了，在损队友们的帮助下，在各自掏出零部件来之前谁也不知道大家品味原来如此相似。

配上长发，和那副昂首挺胸的气势，真的很有尤金女王当年的感觉，除了高跟鞋实在驾驭不了，他昂首挺胸的往前蹭着挪动，期间拍掉试图抽他腰带的黑手数次，完美收官。

苏亚雷斯第一个出现在他推特底下，活像是不眠不休昼夜盯着动态，就等着这一时刻了。

在内马尔和姆巴佩德拉克斯勒等人逃离现场时，门被门将堵上了。

“我给你们买了带翅膀的”卡瓦尼头上长出犄角。

三个“天使”放飞自我的拍完了，最终以芭蕾喜剧的形式落下帷幕，“天使”脸上带着或折翼，或头先着地了的悲痛表情被摆弄姿势，抬高的大腿再次带来了崩断的内裤，“天使们”不像样的用翅膀遮着胯往出溜，被拍了正着，作为花絮，他们夹紧腿用翅膀捂着小腹面色惊恐的图片收到了快和视频一样多的点击率。

卡卡也加入了，他拍摄了一段穿毛绒绒考拉元素内衣的视频，感谢所有人为慈善做出的努力与帮助，还顺便呼吁了人们对澳洲大火的关注，他笑起来的样子就像真正的上帝的天使一样。

而说起“上帝”，兹拉坦裹了件希腊式的内衣，左肩有条带子吊着裹胸，下身一圈柔软的白布裹着半个大腿和腰部以下，配着那堆纹身有种严肃的史诗感，他很典型的发言。

“上帝是男是女并不重要，上帝是上帝。”

带着点哲理的点了题，有种“男女皆是浮云，牛逼才是真谛”的爽快。

另一边，意大利某处有一场争执，再次涉及了披萨。

“我喜欢内衣，漂亮内衣很棒，我也喜欢姑娘，我不会贬低任何姑娘，我也捐款，不少，给我一个一定要穿的理由。”内斯塔皱着眉抱臂。

“你不懂！这就像披萨与菠萝！”因扎吉在手舞手蹈（无错字）“当你得到披萨，嘭！你发现上面有层菠萝！当然会意外还有点恶心，但嘿，那还是披萨，所以你还会有点开心？对吧。菠萝单独吃也还不错是不是。他们到底为什么要结合在一起恶心人呢？”他歇了口气“重点是，我们不是要做披萨”他举起手做了个捏东西的手势“我们这次做菠萝。”

“…给谁吃？”

“托蒂。”半老不老但确实很不正经的皮波蠢蠢欲动“吉吉那个视频你看了么？很有想法，但少了点要素。”内斯塔还皱着眉“这有两套差不多的，再画个妆？”

“你还会化妆？”

“我不会！这就是那块菠萝！”他指了指身后“书架上有摄像头，我邀请他下午来做客。”内斯塔眼神飘向桌上那堆女士们的常用品“我们拍下他的表情传上网，不用自己露脸，留个背影就行。那肯定价值千金，他以为等着他的是披萨，打开门却撞上了菠萝。”

现在内斯塔稍微有点兴趣了。

“你怎么邀请他的。”

“我说我和你聊起往日寂寞难耐要他一起来忆往昔峥嵘岁月，忆往昔那部分是动词。”皮波答的干脆“然后他问我真实目的到底是什么”皮波勾过内斯塔的肩“我说只是看正好不远不近，想给你们下面吃。”

内斯塔拍开那只手“保证我们的脸不会出镜？”

皮波举起化妆刷“我保证只会有屁股。”

美好的一天结束了，皮尔洛坐在舒适的椅子上，傍晚看着地平线，啜饮着享受平静，发现有人给他发了条链接，好几个老朋友，凌乱但相同的话里都少不了哈哈哈的存在，他点了开来。

他从椅子上掉下去了。


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！  
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。
> 
> 以及文中涉及的阿姆斯特丹迷幻蘑菇，那是真实存在的，但我就不劝你别去尝试了，因为你搞不到的*望天*
> 
> 在这一章里从特别的视角诠释了鸡飞狗跳中的德甲，十分意想不到。
> 
> 下一章，让我们再次把目光转回卡西和他的那一堆“欠一次”上。
> 
> 这是为了让人放松的喜剧，享受它(ง ˙ω˙)ว ♡

镜头拉远，在意大利撒丁岛，有个人试图催眠观看他视频的人，他穿了件连体充满彩色扭曲图案的内衣，或者说泳衣，然后原地扭动转一个呼啦圈，持续一分半，拍摄视频的人眼前都短暂的出现了幻觉。

撒丁岛，一个足球和风景同样有名的地方，罗本也正在这，他以前来过很多次，退役后来还是头一回。

没想到来了就撞上了认识他的人，还帮忙拍了段催眠视频。

菲尔米诺上传了那段天才的视频，也许他没有梅西C罗那么有名，但任何人看了这段视频都会陷入一种盯着移不开视线的魔性。

张伯伦出的这个主意一开始让人想打他，但比起性感内衣，这也不失为一种选择。

没想到正好还碰见了罗本，他们不太熟，所以他请他帮这个忙，在熟人的嘲笑面前他可能没勇气穿上这玩意。

“你看着像朵迷幻蘑菇”罗本点评“不是指外表，是吃了它以后的感觉。”

“那是什么？”

“一种阿姆斯特丹特产，吃了会让你有梦一般的感觉，也可能不会，取决你吃了多少。”

“听起来很神奇。”

“是的，很多人会合买一包配着薯片一起吃，发一点疯，直到第二天下午才爬起来，也可能爬不起来。”

“这听起来很可疑，阿尔杰，知道这让我想起了什么么？不过挺有意思，哪能买到？”

罗本摇摇头“现在可不好买到，老早以前那时候还有专门的蘑菇店，我说真的。”他陷入回忆“以前也有人让我带过，这玩意你不同时吃点糖压一下会让你在迷幻里成为八个小时的傻子。”

“…听起来像是有故事。”

“是啊”罗本仰头靠在椅背上“总有些混蛋好奇心很大，我们那时都年轻，你听说过我和拉姆穆勒他们那些事，当时气氛僵硬了一阵子，有次聊天有人提到了这个就看了看我。”

穿的像个迷幻蘑菇的人坐下了“那你呢？”

“我懵了一下，就变成我得帮他们带点蘑菇了！”罗本无奈的说，还带着点怀念“这帮混蛋提起阿姆斯特丹的样子就好像荷兰就那一个地方，我搞了点回来缓和气氛，不过我没交底。”他嘿嘿坏笑起来“我告诉他们，真正的有种又道地的吃法是和茶泡在杯子里一口干然后再吃了所有残渣。”

“我的天！他们都这么干了？”

“大部分吧，是的，我知道第二天休息，我没那么傻，让教练知道我就死定了。”他在回忆里蓄着笑“你绝对猜不到我都见证了什么！”

“他们就这么放过你了？”

罗本偏过头嘿嘿一乐“他们自己这么要求的，我可是一句假话都没有，那天我也没占便宜，先喝了一杯演示，然后所有人，知道么，所有人亲了所有人，这是我最后的记忆，我第二天中午恢复意识的时候鞋不见了一只，只穿着穆勒的球裤，嘴里有股纸味，后来一问才知道是穆勒提议打迷幻蘑菇版羊头牌，玩到一半我们忽然觉得这是个聚餐开始吃纸牌，他根本阻止不了，所以加入了我们。”

内衣现在已经完全被菲尔米诺忘在脑后，现在他满脑子迷幻蘑菇与拜仁不得不说的故事的幻想。

说起这事，罗本也是才知道不久，他没那么大网瘾。

#贝克汉姆的秘密#，他刚看到这玩意的时候荒谬感实体的在他头上扭曲成了问号。

菲尔米诺因为刚才的故事，给他推荐了拜仁的几个视频，托马斯穆勒拉着众人挨个下水。

罗本觉得可能他们又吃了迷幻蘑菇。

托马斯穿着一件吊带袜，纯黑色吊带袜，上面粘了些纸牌，短短的根本没有任何实用价值的上装，还有两个柔软的兔耳朵，粉红色毛绒绒的戴在头上，在视频里据称这是穿了他老婆丽莎的，她还亲手给他除了毛。

总之托马斯穆勒穿的像个性感兔女郎在线发牌的拉斯维加斯荷官，不是正经的那种荷官。

罗本控制不住的看了下一个，莱万多夫斯基，波兰球员穿了一对巴掌型胸罩，像两只假手捧着奶子，还有一个龙虾内裤，钳子抱在胯上，到底是哪来的这种东西？！

罗本把锅扣给了穆勒，看看他那一身，即使是老婆的，但是就是因为是老婆的所以才显得更令人误会了。

哈，德国人，闷骚的巴伐利亚德国人。

下一个，格策和他的豹纹内裤，黑白奶牛胸罩，看起来肉感十足，他脸上还带着点欲求不满充满暗示的少妇的那种表情。

震撼中罗本又看了一个，罗伊斯穿了套黑皮革，自诩热爱华尔街之狼的德国硬汉灵光一闪，给自己搞了套罪恶都市里的打扮，配上鞭子的他出门转身就可以随便去哪家高级SM俱乐部里当巨头。

德国蜜蜂不愧是德国蜜蜂（不懂这个梗的可以去搜德国动画“我是一只小蜜蜂”，或者说别去，我这是在迫害你*东张西望吹口哨*）

罗本僵直中看见下一个自动播放的视频里胡梅尔斯穿着套跳肚皮舞似的轻纱行头大大咧咧走进镜头，埃姆雷詹在后面将就着拿了条纱巾围住胸毛滥竽充数，胡梅尔斯意思意思扭了扭，带着些许异域风情的情色冲击力极强，腰部有力臀部吸睛，胸口还挂着串绿碧玺锁扣把纱系在胸上。

他缓慢的放下手机，转过头看向菲尔米诺。

“我可能今天起床时就吃了过量的迷幻蘑菇，不然不能解释这一切。”

那一身条纹催眠连体装现在的确让他眼前旋转了。


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！  
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。
> 
> 本章有卡西布冯卡西占大量篇幅注意！仍然保持在PG13以内，只不过是DC电影的那种PG13*眨眼*
> 
> 在看了尼尔布雷南的脱口秀后我获得了一些灵感，推荐你们也去看看，Netflix的世界谐星大会，每一个都是美妙的喜剧零食。
> 
> 谢谢大家的评论*飞吻😘*

贝克汉姆刷着他的秘密话题，尤其是足坛那些，他快要在床上笑抽筋了。

想想报纸会怎么写《贝克汉姆旧伤复发，竟是因为昔日队友活色生香内衣秀》

想到这他更加停不下来了。

虽然一开始他抱怨了些，但现在一切都值了。

这都得感谢他的好哥们伊戈尔，可靠的圣卡西利亚斯。

说起卡西，此刻他正在酒店里，水压很好的那个，冲完澡后裹着浴巾思考。

他踌躇半响出了门，到地方才发现来的老早恐怕要等很久，这酒店水压的确令人满意，他干脆去冲了个澡，发短信告诉布冯房间号让他来了去柜台拿门卡，然后开始思考整件事和一些人。

不，去他的大卫贝克汉姆，他现在还记仇，他想的是布冯，真正亲切的老朋友，过分友好的意大利人，有一张娓娓道来使人愉悦的嘴，亲起来肯定也本事足够。

卡西琢磨着究竟要不要和他的交心好友再多来一层交情，诚然这事可能始于误会，但他现在的确很是心动。

一个说得来还懂得体贴经验丰富的情人多么难得，但朋友如果上了床，可能会出问题，虽然吉吉看起来不像会矫情的人，但据传闻来说他的心思细腻着呢，卡西不想伤他的心，万一他真的只是把卡西当成要好的朋友，那这么一来可能就节外生枝了。

…不过那件吊带袜，红色带子黑色边缘的吊带袜，实在是只能用色情来形容，还有那双多情的眼睛，他几乎能想象吉吉用那双眼睛看着他，絮絮叨叨爱语和喘息的样子。  
一边亲吻他的耳朵，一边用那双同为门将的灵巧双手干点很有遐想空间的事，温暖的胸膛贴着他的，他想吸咬那个乳头，他想吉吉应该是那种在床上不会刻意收着声音的人，能放肆的表达快乐也是一种魅力。

和这样的朋友一起上床会省很多事，不是指哦，他人很好，随叫随到这种怪不尊重人的省事，是那种成熟男人间你知我知怎么才能爽的恰到好处又不会完事后翻脸的那种心照不宣的方便，人们对性爱了解的越多操作起来反而更无所适从，因为这事永远神秘微妙又令人紧张，在一些地区还会附带极度尴尬。

心照不宣能省很多事，而不用两个人面面相觑，比如其中一个中途想玩点性癖“嗯哼，你想的和我想的此刻一样么？”那种眼神交流，不好直说，怕破坏气氛导致中途两个人性致全无“如果我理解错了完事可能要进监狱。所以你那个眼神是同意了？真棒！”于是他开始操作。

然后这人进了监狱。

不我开玩笑的，然后他付出了一大笔钱。

扯远了，所以卡西穿着浴袍坐在床上，想出了和布冯上床的一大堆优点，不开玩笑，他现在兴致高亢的坐在那野营呢，看那个帐篷。

卡西看了看挂钟，八成还得等一个多钟头，他又看了看不太冷静的自己，于是他打开了那个吊带袜视频在脑子里放了部黄片，还挺有年代感，在老电影的滤镜里穿着吊带袜和红色高跟鞋的吉吉坐在他旁边，手拿一支香烟冲他的脸吹了些云雾，然后他亲上去，手抚上黑丝的大腿扯那根袜带，解着自己的衣服往那条腿上骑…

男人在任何时刻陷入了自己脑海里的黄片后注意力都会显著下降，比如布冯已经在前台拿到了门卡，开了门，走进来，关了门。

他还没看到卡西，于是往里走，走着走着就听到了些怪异的声音，混着他名字的喘息声，事情发展的太快让他有点措手不及。

对天发誓，布冯虽然一直对卡西有点那种心思，但他今天的确只是来老友聚会的。

所以这难道是个邀请么？！

他真是太傻了，早在卡西约在酒店见面时就应该明白的，“水压很棒”是什么理由，这明显就是个邀请！

看看他，来的太迟结果卡西现在只好等不及一个人开始了，没准还很失望，

布冯轻轻走进去，卡西在床上闭着眼睛，额头沁出汗珠，手机早滑到一边，手上动作越来越快，抱着快点完好在冷静期里和吉吉理智的讨论讨论这事的目的，挖空了心思用双手讨好自己。

幻想越来越清晰，卡西在高潮边缘都听到声音了。

“我真该死，伊戈尔”那个声音越来越近“来迟了这么久，还误会了整件事，别担心，现在我来弥补一下过失。”有人在床上压下了一个明显的重量。

卡西猛地睁开眼，发现一个笑盈盈的布冯正伸手把他前额的头发往后捋过去，然后凑过来。

卡西一时分不清这是幻想还是什么，幸好他没吓软，但性致稍退，大脑回流一些血液上来帮助他理解当下状况。

他先是不管不顾的投入了这个吻，晕乎乎的回了神就发现有个衣冠整齐的布冯正在他大敞浴袍的腿间。

他刚才说什么来着？

卡西把头向后压在枕头里发抖，有手指在把他戳的像过电一样打颤，另一只手轻轻抓挠他的肚子，同时他也确定了吉吉的嘴绝对“本事足够”。

［倒省了解释的功夫］卡西手指扭在床单里，还有功夫想想当下处境［好像明明是我欠他一个口交］

两位门神在这家酒店续了一天费用，与原计划相同，布冯点了红酒，然后用在了绝对不是杯子的地方，卡西点了个赞，剩下那点还在纠结这事发展实在太快的情绪也烟消云散了。

而意想不到的另一头，舍普琴科被卡卡邀请参加这个社交网络盛事。

虽然他满怀慈悲的说这肯定能帮到不少人，但了解卡卡的舍普琴科看透了一切，初衷是帮助很多人，邀请他肯定另有其因，马尔蒂尼也看到了这条消息。

他看了他，他也看了看他。

一个人的眼神说“你别想跑”

另一个则说“那也值了”


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！
> 
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。
> 
> 我又玩了玩川普*翻阅大脑*
> 
> 到这里正文就先告一段落，但会有掉落番外，说说你想看的？
> 
> 万一成真了呢_( ´ ∀ ` )_ 

舍普琴科正在乌克兰，马尔蒂尼同他小聚，然后他们都加入了。

这没什么，他们可爱的总统曾经扮演过好色的拿破仑，用女人胸部的大小来决定征服世界的顺序，还爱上了一个男扮女装的俄罗斯间谍，最后他和俄罗斯间谍与他的女友幸福的生活在了莫斯科，没什么大不了的，这又不是中东。

（电影《拿破仑难过美人关》）

即使是中东，也有穿金银饰品出镜的妖娆先锋派。

好几个大汉那叫一个眉眼妩媚，再刮一刮胡子，还是很阿拉丁的。

对他们没什么影响，但确实震了一下美利坚人民。

自从特朗普掀起两股美国风向潮流后，讨论的一切重点都偏移了。

第一股，反墨西哥人，是的，反对墨西哥人过来，把印第安人丢进海里，这是特朗普想东西的方式，他是个富豪，想法却和一辈子没毕业开着卡车在赤贫线上挣扎的美国底层白人一个样，可能共通点在于他们的大脑都因缺乏营养而发育不完全。

因为实际上他指的墨西哥人是所有拉美人！

或者类似的，没准有的人只是单纯喜欢夏奇拉。

是的，是的，你要说了。

“又是这个话题？”

重点在于这哥们是个世界级的差劲喜剧演员，多少年难得一见，当你是个差劲的喜剧演员，但又因为自己身处的位置而声名显赫。

见证历史啊，伙计，美国真是一个搞出了什么东西我们都不会再感到意外的地方，这也是种本事。

而另一股是反穆斯林，是的，是的，ISIS，我们都知道。

但所有宗教几乎都有那些共同之处，仇女，为了把女性关起来，仇恨其他人，因为要有团结的动力，反对享受，因为资源要留给国王，死后有奖励，所以去死吧别怕。

所有的！但这些都过时了，年轻人和一些老人都不在乎这个。

他们只是为了心理安慰，或者，嘿！你有喜欢的歌手对吧，雷鬼，摇滚，金属，说唱，宗教就像这些玩意。

祈祷就像听演唱会，那些个神就像是唱歌的，先不管他们唱的什么，一般来说，听歌的人可能只会那么几首热门的。

打个比方，上帝说过什么？一些教徒抽搐半天，掰着手指“呃…第一条…不要杀人？”他用的还是他妈的疑问句，“第二条…SM的时候做下面那个？”什么玩意？

然后他振振有词“别人打了他他让别人打的均匀点！他才是发号施令享受的那个！”

你还能说什么呢？

或者席琳迪翁，《我心永恒》，对不对？

她还有什么！就是现在！说出来！

我懂，就是这个感觉。

但总有些人！总有些人记得每一首他妈的歌里的每一句他妈的歌词！还会到处纠正你！

而这！就像是ISIS！

他们在演唱会上疯癫呐喊顶礼膜拜，还推搡其他人偷隔壁演唱会的音响，顺带一提以前十字军东征就像偷了一路音响还改装一下自己用了起来，这可真恶劣，其他人心里想的是“他妈的怎么回事！你们这样会让别人把我们当疯子！”

而这些疯子才不在乎，他们只想让世界上充满自己人，然后埋头在一起活像一群无可救药类型的死宅一样研究！他妈的！每一场！演唱会！

好的，大概就是这样，总之特朗普这人不喜欢这类风格，还特别讨厌拉丁，但天知道为什么他爱死嘻哈了，即使侃爷有时候看着像个普京派过去的卧底。

没准这就是他俩玩的来的原因也说不定。

开个玩笑，别那么严肃，这是喜剧，所以我们现在来心知肚明的笑一笑让这段结束。

中东是哪几个哥们我们没准稍后聊聊，其实也不能全算中东，有几位只是胡须浓密。

舍普琴科和马尔蒂尼挑选一番，打了个赌，他们互相给对方挑，选中后不可拒绝。

节省麻烦，还能满足一下自己，拍完了当场这些东西就能二次利用上，完美。

舍普琴科给马尔蒂尼不假思索的挑了件红色的，红色长及大臂的手套，红色镶嵌碎钻的胸罩，红色狭窄的内裤边缘垂下不规则的黑纱，走起时朦胧飘逸，金绣花纹刮擦着大腿阵阵发痒。

而马尔蒂尼好生思索了一阵，看着舍瓦背对他暗笑的后颈子，想着乌克兰舞蹈的装扮。

戴上花冠，穿上白衣，系上彩带，圣诞节到了……不思绪飘错了地方！

但白衣可取，他选了件纯白色的，带着白色丝带，及膝长袜，白色丝带泛着光从胸口一路落到胯间，腰侧也打着漂亮的丝带扣，一直在左大腿上缠成漂亮的结，微微勒紧肉，像是等人帮他解开，也许解开以后还会有留下的红色勒痕，抚摸起来会痛痒几分钟…

在干脆与遐想的两头，他们都选定了内衣，直到穿上时才发现些大问题。

比如结和丝带，那并不是自己就会系好的，舍普琴科穿了半件纯白内衣，挥舞着泛蓝的那堆丝带，要求协助。

马尔蒂尼定力足够，除了在系扣时用力较大，差点把大腿勒的像俄式香肠。

他自己那一身也稍微有些问题，红色长手套太小了，空空的手臂引舍普琴科定要按照原计划套点什么上去才行。

当马尔蒂尼看到他不知从哪拿出队长袖标时，定力在表层下地震。

他认真思考了穿这一身搞完还能不能继续拍视频，结论是不能。

拍摄在无声的紧张气氛下被催促开始，俩人心中其实多少有些感谢卡卡和贝克汉姆，常规情况下想让对方这么穿…其实常规情况下没准想不到让对方这么穿，效果拔群，还拔了点其他东西出来，如果你懂我意思的话。

所有人，男人，在拍摄时穿的都是女式内衣，提到这个是因为即使是最大号的女士内裤，也遮不住激凸，每个人都为此想了办法。

阿利松穿了件黑边黄色的连体内衣，不得不说这让他们的教练突然回忆满满，在克洛普自告奋勇的帮助拍摄下（大笑着的帮助拍摄下）加之语言调侃，阿利松尴尬的转过身忍痛掐了自己一把，把天知道哪来的丝绸下的悸动消灭在这不该出现的时刻。

他拍完以后和穿着大腿舞套装的张伯伦捉住了偷偷看热闹的萨拉赫，萨拉赫看向了克洛普，克洛普双手举起表示“中立人士，只参与拍摄，我是个战地记者。”

然后在他看完所有热闹后就成了第一个上传#贝克汉姆的秘密#视频的足球教练。

而克罗斯冷静且理智的预料到了可能出现的后果，在发现自己已经逃不掉后，他买了件裙装内衣，当然了是真空穿的，凉爽舒适不紧绷，除了晃动问题影响踢球。

莫德里奇也想到了，他虽然买了克罗斯的同款，但他并没有真空，实实在在的穿了配套的基本不存在遮蔽性的蕾丝内裤，于是拍摄时他一直坐在那扭来扭去，蕾丝刺的他痒死了。

杰拉德皱着眉，透出种委屈巴巴的气息，穿着网格镂空性感内衣，看着托雷斯穿着同款正在拍摄他。

“开心点！”托雷斯笑着说“这是为了好事！”

杰拉德其实没有不开心，他只是脑子里飞快回忆着进球被吹等诸多扫兴回忆，以防止万一出现的状况，天呐！我是说，看看托雷斯！

这件衣服可是照着他的性幻想买的！他穿着在那晃呢！

这可真没办法。

画面再次拉回，两人纷纷出了些奇招，舍普琴科偷偷把丝带紧了紧，有点痛是转移注意力的好办法。

但这对马尔蒂尼不是什么好办法，这位自律且有定力的人盯着边缘泛红勒紧肉的丝带，齿列根部发痒。

他们说明了应邀参加，讲了一些场面话，假模假样走了走台步，毫不扭捏，因为脑子里想的完全是结束后的事。

当上传完毕的视频发出去，丝带也被扯下去了。

虽然这是两件很漂亮的内衣，但只有袖标幸存。

这事轰轰烈烈的还在持续，确实有媒体批评了两句，在全民娱乐的时代里倒更像隔壁的老学究摇头捂眼的看着露脐装叹息，捂眼的那只手手指还张开条缝。

女式内衣销量猛增，但购买的男士多了起来，而且他们并不是每个人都有女朋友。

捐赠数额越发不菲，实打实的帮助了需要先解决生存和温饱问题再讨论娱乐的那部分人。

而温饱不愁乃至于饱暖思淫欲的大众获得了几乎无尽的快乐，这事从结果上看真的很完美。

而引起了一切的那个小助理呢？

依旧是位优秀的老牌助理

“真不可思议！”她说，面前摆着电脑“他怎么想的？！”

屏幕上是特朗普红爆了的最新推特，他穿着他老婆曾拍摄美国海洋杂志封面的彩色条纹内衣，凹了个姿势。

“我的天！”小助理捂住脸“梅拉尼亚·特朗普要么是个忍辱负重的南斯拉夫间谍，要么”她揉着眼睛，啪的换上笔记本电脑“她为了成为第一夫人和魔鬼做了交易。”


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唯一的警告依然是:人物关系混乱！谁和谁都可能有一腿或有过一腿！这是个无厘头喜剧！开心起来！
> 
> 如果你接受了这个，那就没什么可怕的了。
> 
> 本章猪波出场，古蒂惊艳闪现，有老马与卡尼的铁杆情谊。

番外

事情的起因，或者说一个人的动机，常常来自于外界。

仔细想想，你的想法和感觉也是如此，我认为有一种“乌托邦效应”，即一个人在某一个状态下对一个东西感觉不错，他深觉美满，溢了出来，于是告诉所有人“这样才是最棒的！”

例如那些结了婚的夫妻催促单身的友人，当然了也可能是他们过的非常一言难尽想拉更多人进火坑然后再看看会发生些什么，人嘛。

总之人的很多想法都是来自于外界，这事不能深思，因为想着想着就会从“我真的是我自己么”一路前进到“现实和我都存在么”。

一旦到了这个阶段，你需要喝一杯，吃饱饱，睡一觉，梦里去想清楚，这样能让你在实验“我也许能飞”这事时活下来。

绕回开始，长发的风之子面对着笑的一派讨好的马拉多纳，一股想骂人的冲动从胃里涌出，带着蔓延到四肢的无力感。

马拉多纳的动机显然来自于#贝克汉姆的秘密#，他并不是主动去掺和这事的，但很好煽动，他看见了卡瓦尼的，还有古蒂的，古蒂那个真的非常漂亮，金色绑带白色布料的白金内衣，腰身衬托的纤细但有力，有让人掌握的冲动，包紧臀部的布料就像第二层皮肤，与金发白脊相映成辉，他就像个白金铸成品相风流的雕塑。

马拉多纳咋舌不已，立马发了一份给雷东多。

他惊叹一番秒存视频，但是发现评论区有些他不太认同的夸奖，类似于“风之子穿上这身都不会让我比现在更硬！”

马拉多纳不服输的劲头上来了，他打开网站选购类似款式“他穿上能让你的蛋蛋都硬的像石化了，你这蠢货。”他发现了一款配对出售的，白金和蓝白水手风格内衣，嚯！

马拉多纳立时买下了这个，简直就像给他俩订做的——咳，他是说，在这事上，是给他俩订做的。

马拉多纳带着这玩意拜访了卡尼，一阵嬉皮笑脸后，拿出了这个东西。

卡尼的笑容僵在脸上。

“迭戈，我已经老了，你知道么，头发失去光泽，有皱纹，53岁了，我不能再和年轻人比这个。”

卡尼吉亚妥协的换上这玩意，他知道不穿这事没完，一边在听了动机以后试图通情达理的说服马拉多纳。

“不过为什么有两件？我想要蓝白条纹那件，起码很爱国。”

于是他的笑容再次停滞，因为马拉多纳一边脱衣服准备换上一边说“那件是我的，眼光不错吧？”

卡尼吉亚暂时失去了所有表情。

两个人换好了，一个风韵犹存气势华贵，一个笑面威严像老太君。

简单来说就是像威严的老太太。

看，年长的精灵和老太太（好的我该住口了）

他们没做什么多余的，这个级别参与这事，只要拍视频，穿这一身，说几句话，天呐，捐款数额马上会像火箭一样直冲天际。

阿根廷人民的血压也是。

再次在本来快告一段落的时刻带了个好头，火爆的标签又刷上第一，剩下没打算参与这事专心看笑话的也被拉下了场。

人们真的能相信自己都认为是胡扯的东西，这是个问题，比如说你明知道胶原带白与维生素屁用没有，几乎屁用没有，但你依然坚定不移的定时吃那玩意，希望能吃出长生不老的效果，而起因只是一天有人说道“你没在吃维生素？你快死了我的朋友。”

更深层次问题是，你永远不知道在什么时候一些人会对你说些什么鬼话，把你扯进诡异的事件，或者给你惹上什么麻烦，起因可能只是个巧合。

就像这次的大卫贝克汉姆。

有人对你说了些莫名其妙的话，然后你就不得不面对它。

比如某天一个生活平淡的人和朋友久别重逢，好好聊着天，忽然他说“你穿内衣了么？”

“什么？！我当然穿了！你问这个做什么！”这人不自觉揪住衣襟，试图重新认识好友，脑子里已经从十年前溜到十年后，开启了超出人生范围的走马灯，揪住衣襟的手犹豫着要不要干脆扯开衣襟。

“不不不，我是说那个视频慈善，#贝克汉姆的秘密#”

那双手失望的放开了“没有，我不想参与这些。”

“看看，看看！马拉多纳和卡吉尼亚都参加了！你是谁？英国女王么？就连川普都参加了！”他的朋友一心要拉他下水“这可是为了好事！”

好吧，他要面对它了，这破事，他无视了所有损友，但不能无视他忠诚的老朋友。

“听着，我也捐款，我只是不想参与。”

“但是我想看！”多么理直气壮。

他又重新认识了他的老友一次“…穆勒不是穿过了！”

“那明显不一样。”

“有什么不一样！”这人抓狂的指着那堆他朋友掏出来的花布“巴伐利亚风格不就那样！”

“你穿和他能一样么！”

“可我不想穿。”

于是他忠实的好朋友掏出了一件日式露背毛衣“你穿上做这件好事，我穿这件，只穿这件，这交易怎么样？”

“……你哪来的这衣服，别告诉我是你买的？”

“日本的朋友送的。”

施魏因施泰格已经快要成为一位银狐了，依旧会被波多尔斯基的各种事所震惊。

…倒不是说这事不好，但到底是谁送的！！

到底是老朋友，俩人当年没少一起搞大事，只不过年纪大了反而有点放不开。

波尔蒂有个计划，当然了，波多尔斯基总有个计划，他告诉施魏因施泰格，一些诡异的保守人士认为这次事件是“无可救药的堕落”，虽然这只是帅哥穿内衣之类的事情。

所以他们穿上超辣的内衣，在镜头前像以前那样表现的亲密过度，好好给他们感受一下什么才叫“无可救药的堕落”。

在看了那些人如何评价他们曾经的队友后，施魏因施泰格加入了，这确实是为了做好事，涵盖了很多种。

但他有些疑虑“你知道会有人对着我们的视频…就像对着海报…你懂的。”

“那当然”波多尔斯基挥了挥手“自信点，肯定会有。”很不以为意

［不…不是这个问题…我难道还能是担心没有吗！］但施魏因施泰格忽然问不出口了，他思索起别的问题，例如卢卡斯这些年都在日本经历了些什么？！

说起德国的剧院，德国人的印象必然是美丽，辉煌，金光闪闪，外街上青楼林立，如同默认的规则。

就好像有人在你耳边低语暗示，当你看完一场发人深省的节目，必须得就近和美人来一场愉悦深入的交流，啊哈，德国人。

他们有时外表就像剧院，但内里还有一条优雅的大街，两面满是花样百出的青楼。

施魏因施泰格穿着那块花花绿绿的内衣，很有地域特点，盯着波尔蒂紧实光溜的后背，套在过长的露背毛衣里，往下看还能看见半个浑圆挺翘饱满的屁股。

不得不说他有一阵子没见过这个了，还真有点想念。

施魏因施泰格正色微笑，剧院高歌莫扎特的后宫诱逃，那条街上的青楼接连开张。

他看着波尔蒂在前面弯下腰去调整手机支架，响起的是第三幕第十七曲，深夜皇宫的前广场：一切逃亡准备就绪，贝尔蒙特唱起《我要完全依赖你的坚强》，赞叹爱情化险为夷的力量。

街上脂粉的芳香飘进剧场。

波尔蒂走过来亲密的搂住他的肩膀，太久没有这样靠近了，但又像昨天才分开，施魏因施泰格拍拍他的手臂笑话他参加这事都不找件像样内衣出来。

施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基脸贴脸的笑闹，力图达到波尔蒂令保守人士不舒服的目的，他面色如常，欢欢喜喜，心里剧场的歌声已经跳到了第二十曲：贝尔蒙特悲叹自己的命运，高唱《这是什么样的命运！多么大的痛苦！》

配合着施魏因施泰格偷偷用力猛掐自己腰的手，还挺应景。

终于拍完了，波尔蒂向前走去，再次弯腰拿起手机，保存，编辑，上传。

施魏因施泰格还在不动声色的悲沧，出于那个屁股也许永远不会属于他的想法，康施坦茨与贝尔蒙特同生共死的二重唱响彻整条街，街上窗户帘幕后透出影影绰绰的灯光，有伏在矮床板上的曲线浮动。

波多尔斯基把手机紧紧靠过来急着要给他看看成品，几乎把手贴在他脸上，他条件反射扭了下头，结果手机碰掉在了腿上，波多尔斯基连忙伸手去按住防止脆弱的屏幕滑落。

让我们这么说吧，他按住的不止手机。

波尔蒂还用手挤了挤，施魏因施泰格倒吸一口凉气“不，呃，这个是…”

“这个是什么？你藏了把枪在胯上来抓波兰间谍？”

那种熟悉的坏笑，就像曾经他俩预谋着往所有人的洗发水里倒胶水，波尔蒂那种暗含深意的笑容。

“我继续穿着这个还是脱了更好？”

施魏因施泰格猝不及防被按进沙发，柔软的毛衣掀起丢在了他身上。

“今天要震惊的也包括你，老派保守人士！惊喜！”波多尔斯基其实对自己这一番计划还有些担心，生怕施魏因施泰格又像多年前一样跳起来就跑，这次他可不能再用过火的玩笑敷衍过去了，于是亲上去的嘴都犹豫几分。

而施魏因施泰格愣住了，头脑中剧院最后一幕由贝尔蒙特赞美瑟林姆的仁慈所唱的《我绝不会忘记你的大恩典》用超高音量把他震傻了，街上人头攒动热闹非凡，每个窗户都能看见一对波多尔斯基和施魏因施泰格在进行各种方式愉悦深入的交流。

波多尔斯基还在犹豫的当口施魏因施泰格猛地用手臂勒住他头晕目眩的亲了上去，那件毛衣还夹在他俩中间。

后宫诱逃已至结局，瑟林姆最终受贝尔蒙特和康施坦茨的爱情所感动，当场宣布说复仇是丑恶的，决定宽大的还给他们自由，准许他们坐船返回西班牙。

而波多尔斯基和施魏因施泰格在那个不堪重负的沙发上，正努力把对方搞到彻底忘了什么是欧罗巴。


End file.
